


Please Be Careful With My Heart

by infiniterainbow



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniterainbow/pseuds/infiniterainbow
Summary: Is it possible to fall in love with the same heart but with a different person? Sungjong will find out.





	Please Be Careful With My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from AFF. Hope you enjoy it!

"I miss you."

Tears slowly rolled down Sungjong's cheek.

He's standing infront of the one he loves, the one he holds dear in his heart.

The one who left him, who didn't even say goodbye.

The one who promised him forever but wasn't able to keep it.

"Why did you leave me?" Sungjong asked sadly.

As much as he wants to hear the answer, he knows he can't.

Not when the one to whom he is asking it, is no longer in this world.

"I wish you were still here with me.." He said as he kneeled in front of his deceased boyfriend's grave.

"I- I wish you kept your promise.." He tried to hold back his sobs but he ended up crying again.

"I thought we were going to spend forever together.."

 

\---

 

 

"The operation is a success. Thanks for your hard work everyone. Now we only need to monitor the patient every now and then to make sure he will have a fast recovery." the head surgeon said while he removed his white gloves as he made his exit from the operating room.

"It was almost a miracle when we found a suitable heart for your brother Dr. Kim." The resident doctor who had assisted in the operation told the head surgeon while they were walking.

"Yes, Howon, It was from someone who passed away yesterday. That person happens to be an advocate of our hospital's organ donation program and he's one of the few who have made their pledge. When the hospital found out about it, they quickly informed the guardian and made the arrangements. Though they were still grieving, they had allowed the transplant because they knew that, that is what their deceased loved one would want." the surgeon replied.

"What was the cause of his death? If I may ask." Howon asked.

"He was involved in a car accident a few days ago. I've heard he was trying to save a kid from getting hit by a truck but he got hit instead. He was brought to the hospital and had been in the ICU for a few days before his organs have started failing. Almost all of his organs were damaged from the impact, except for his heart." he added.

"That is really unfortunate. But, he had been a life saver, not only did he save the kid, he had saved Myungsoo as well." Howon told the surgeon.

"You're right, he saved my brother. I, myself, know how suddenly an accident can take a life away. After we've lost our parents in an accident, Myungsoo is the only family I have. I don't know what would have happened to me if I lost him as well."

 

\---

 

 

*knock-knock*

A woman in her forties opened the door.

"Sungjong dear, what brings you here?" the woman welcomed Sungjong into her house.

"Hi Mrs. Nam, I brought fruits for you." he greeted as he place the basket full of fruits on the countertop.

"Well, thank you for this dear. You shouldn't have bothered." Mrs. Nam smiled but the sadness was evident in her eyes.

"It's okay. I didn't want to visit empty-handed anyway. I wanted to check on you and I saw these fruits on the way so I bought them."

"I'm doing perfectly fine dear. You don't need to worry about me." the woman smiled as she held Sungjong's cheek.

Sungjong smiled back but he felt bitter. "I'm sure Woohyun would worry. He would want me to visit."

Woohyun's mom sighed. "I know." she agreed and took Sungjong's hand. "I miss him so much. It's been months since he left but I still think of him everyday. My sweet, sweet boy. My loving son. My Woohyun."

Sungjong tried his best not to cry in front of Woohyun's mom. He was here to make sure she's doing good, not make her cry.

There was silence for a while, before Sungjong decided to speak,  
"I know that if he'll be given another chance, he'll still choose to save the kid. Because that's how he is.. He'll always put others first before himself."

Sungjong always loved that side of Woohyun when they were still together, but right now, he isn't sure if it was a good thing.

Woohyun had always been kind and generous. He'd gladly help anyone in need, even if that person is a stranger. He had helped Sungjong when the younger's car broke down in a secluded street even thought they didn't know each other at the time. He happened to drive by and noticed Sungjong standing by his car. When he learned about Sungjong's problem, he helped him fixed it and that's how they met each other.

Sungjong had promised to treat Woohyun the next day because he was so grateful. They had exchanged numbers and parted ways.

The next day, Sungjong brought Woohyun to his favorite restaurant and let him order whatever he liked. That day went well for both of them and it was the start of the many other hangouts they did together.

It wasn't long before they realized that they both had romantic feelings for each other and started dating.

Woohyun was the first to confess and Sungjong didn't think twice in accepting him.

Woohyun was the sweetest person Sungjong ever met. He always loved surprising Sungjong. He would write him notes containing sweet nothings together with flowers and chocolate and leave them on Sungjong's front door. He would compose love songs and record them for Sungjong to listen to.

On their 100th day, he brought Sungjong to the amusement park. In one of the games they played, Woohyun won a huge stuffed bear and he gave it to Sungjong. Sungjong loved it and treasured it so much, he hugs it when he sleeps. He even named it WooJong.

Their relationship wasn't perfect but it was their imperfections that made them love each other more.

Woohyun would always agree with what Sungjong wants. He never complained. He never gets angry at Sungjong. He's always the one to say sorry when they have fights, even when Sungjong is the one at fault.

Their friends admire their relationship and their parents were supportive of them.

They were a happy couple, until that fated day happened.

 

Sungjong's world has turned upside down. He couldn't believe it when he heard the news about the accident, he had rushed to the hospital praying that Woohyun would be okay.

He wasn't able to handle the truth when Woohyun was announced dead after being in the ICU for a few days that he fainted and was even hospitalized himself.

Even during Woohyun's wake, he couldn't bring himself to look at the coffin. It was only during Woohyun's burial that Sungjong had fully grasped the fact that Woohyun had left him and that he's never coming back. That was the very first time he had cried over Woohyun's death. He cried so hard, he had cried himself to sleep.

 

"Sungjong-ah, how are you?" Woohyun's mom suddenly asked.

Sungjong didn't know how to respond.

The truth is, he still cries at night whenever he thinks about Woohyun. There are times when he skips meals because he doesn't feel like eating. His communication with his friends became less and he preferred spending most of his time alone. But no, he would never admit that to Woohyun's mom.

"I-I'm fine.." he tried his best to sound convincing.

Mrs. Nam didn't look convinced but she just said "I sure hope so dear."

They talked more about other things, with Mrs. Nam doing most of the talking while Sungjong listened.

\--

Woohyun's mom offered him to eat dinner first before leaving so he decided to stay until after dinner.

"You know, there's someone I'm meeting tomorrow, maybe you would like to come with me and meet him." Mrs. Nam said while they were eating.

"Is he a relative of yours?" Sungjong wondered why Mrs. Nam would think he would want to meet the person. "If you need someone to accompany you, I'll come with you tomorrow" he offered.

"Actually, he's not a relative. But I can consider him as my son."

 

\---

 

"So, Myungsoo, why did we choose this café?" a tall guy asked while he sat in his chair and handed Myungsoo a cup of coffee.

They were at a small café waiting for the person Myungsoo had been frequently meeting for quite some time.

Myungsoo had learned of his condition when he was 19, the doctor told him that he had a complication with his heart and that he needed to have a heart transplant.

Money was not a problem. His brother was willing to pay all the expenses needed for him. However, he had learned that even though he found a donor, there is a chance that his body would not accept the transplanted organ.

His brother was adamant on him having a transplant. Sunggyu, being a heart surgeon, wanted to do the operation himself but Myungsoo declined. Even though he trusted his brother with his life, he knows that he could die during operation and he didn't want to die like that. He had chosen to live every moment of his remaining life outside the confines of a hospital room. He was given 3 months to live without the transplant but those months had reached years. He was thankful for every waking day and even considered it as a miracle knowing he could die any moment.

He was able to get by each day with the help of health supplements his brother bought for him. Until one day, just a month after he turned 22, he felt extreme pain in his chest, and his vision blurred, his entire life flashed in his mind, before he totally lost consciousness. When he woke up, he was told that he already had a new heart.

He was really thankful for his second life, that after he recovered from his operation, he had asked his brother, Sunggyu, for information about his donor.

He had discovered that his donor's name was Nam Woohyun and that he was an only child and he didn't have any relatives aside from his mother.

When he was able to contact Mrs. Nam, they had agreed to meet at this very café.

She was a very kind woman and she treated Myungsoo really well, constantly reminding him to eat properly or simply asking if he had a nice day and it felt like the love and care of a mother that he had missed for a long while. Of course, his hyung took care of him well, but a mother's care is different.

 

"I want you to meet the person who's been like a mother to me ever since I was given a new life." Myungsoo replied.

"That'd be great! hmm.. So, what time are they coming?" Sungyeol asked.

Myungsoo looked at his watch. "She said she'll be here at around 3. It's still 2:30."

"Well then, while we're waiting, why don't you tell me about her.."

\--

 

Sungjong parked his car in front of Mrs. Nam's house.

He had thought a lot about what she said last night. She told him that the patient who was the recipient of Woohyun's heart had been in contact with her and have become close to her like how her son was.

Sungjong didn't know Woohyun had donated his heart. After he woke up in his room in the hospital, he was told Woohyun was already in the morgue.

Now, he realized, a part of Woohyun is alive in somebody. He decided to come because he wanted to meet that person and ask him to take care of Woohyun's heart well.

He knocked thrice, the door was opened and Mrs. Nam came out.

 

\---

 

They arrived at the café at around 3pm. It was still early in the afternoon but since it is the beginning of winter, the surrounding is getting more dim and colder indicating that the snow is about to fall.

Sungjong shivered and pulled his coat tighter as they went inside. There weren't many customers and only a few tables were occupied. Sungjong followed Mrs. Nam as she led the way through the café.

Mrs. Nam stopped at a table near the corner and a young man stood and embraced her.

The young man's eyes was closed while he embraced Woohyun's mom. His features were handsome. His nose was like it was carved with a chisel and he had a nice dimpled smile. But it was not like Sungjong was paying that much attention to his face. No. Not at all.

"Oh, Myungsoo, by the way, I brought someone with me. This is Sungjong. Sungjong dear, this is Myungsoo." Mrs. Nam said as she ushered Sungjong forward. He shook hands with the man named Myungsoo and smiled.

His smile faltered when the man didn't return his smile, but instead, looked at him in awe. He tried to remove his hand but Myungsoo was still holding it.

The tall guy next to the man might have noticed it and coughed to get Myungsoo's attention and it worked because Myungsoo had let go of Sungjong's hand.

 

Myungsoo introduced his friend Sungyeol to Mrs. Nam and Sungjong and they all sat at the table.

He was thankful that he brought Sungyeol with him because Sungyeol is one who never goes out of things to talk about. Like right now, he's the one who keeps the conversation going while they wait for their orders and Myungsoo would just add every once in a while.

When their orders came, Sungyeol was still the one talking. He instantly clicked with Mrs. Nam and Sungjong and started cracking jokes, many of which Myungsoo had heard a couple of times already but probably the first time for them since they've been genuinely laughing.

Myungsoo knew it was rude to stare. But there was something in Sungjong that makes him want to look at him and admire him. He didn't know what's gotten into him but he just couldn't take his eyes off the younger. When they shook hands earlier, he felt something in his chest. It wasn't the painful kind. His heartbeat picked up in pace. It was a rather pleasant feeling. It was like his heart felt familiar with Sungjong.

 

\--

 

If looks could melt, Sungjong would have melted by now. He knew Myungsoo was staring at him. He tried his best to pretend that he wasn't aware of it and instead focused on listening to Sungyeol as he made jokes. It wasn't hard actually. Sungyeol was a natural comedian. His gags are always on point. Sungjong hasn't laughed like that in probably a long time. Probably since Woohyun left.

When it was getting darker, Mrs. Nam said it was time to go. Myungsoo paid the bill as the rest of them went outside. Sungyeol told them that he had so much fun and said that he needs to leave because his mom cooked his favorite food for dinner and he didn't want to miss it.

When Myungsoo came out, Mrs.Nam asked him if he wanted to eat dinner with them. Sungjong wished Myungsoo would decline. He had already promised Mrs. Nam earlier that he would stay at her house for dinner so he couldn't make an excuse now if the older agreed to come. He didn't want to have another awkward situation later. He knew he wanted to have a talk with the older about Woohyun's heart, but he had decided to do it some other time.

Apparently, his wish didn't work as Myungsoo is now traveling with them back to Mrs. Nam's house. The older had readily agreed and was even excited when he was invited.

Myungsoo didn't bring his car with him, so they all rode on Sungjong's car. Myungsoo was on the passenger's seat beside Sungjong and Mrs. Nam was on the back seat. The whole ride had been quite, neither wanted to initiate a conversation as Mrs. Nam slept at the back.

When they arrived, the snow had already started falling and Sungjong reminded himself to finish dinner as quick as possible so he could go back to his apartment before the roads would be completely covered with snow.

 

\---

 

Sungjong was amused at how talkative Myungsoo was during dinner given his behavior at the café. It's as if he's a completely different person now that Sungyeol isn't with him and he seems to be really comfortable talking with Mrs. Nam. They talked and laughed about a lot of things while Sungjong enjoyed listening as he ate in silence.

When they finished dinner, Sungjong kindly thanked Mrs. Nam for the delicious meal and informed her that he'll be leaving. He went straight for the door, not even sparing Myungsoo a glance.

Snow greeted Sungjong's face when he opened the front door. The wind is harsh and snow is falling heavily on the ground.

Great. Just great. He can't possibly drive back home in this kind of weather.

When Mrs. Nam had known about the condition outside, she immediately offered Sungjong and Myungsoo to stay for the night. It's not like they could reject anyway.

Mrs. Nam led both males upstairs to a room. The walls inside were a pale shade of blue. There was only one window and it was draped with thick, white curtains. There was a study table near the window topped with a small bookshel. A full size bed occupies the center with a bedside table on either sides. There was a large closet opposite the bed and another door which leads to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry I only have two rooms in my house. I hope you both don't mind sharing this room. Don't worry, the beddings are new. If you want to change clothes, you can get some from my son's closet. I'll be in my room, if you need anything don't hesitate to call me okay?"

The two thanked the kind woman and entered the room.

 

Sungjong has only been inside Woohyun's room twice or thrice. They prefer hanging out in the living room so Woohyun's mom can also join in their conversations. Nothing changed from the last time he entered this room. Mrs. Nam kept it the way his son wanted it, clean and all things in order. It's as if Woohyun would still return and use it.

 

The room was silent for a few minutes, save for the sound of the wind and snow outside hitting the window, until Myungsoo decided to speak.

"So... uhm. I'll be using the bathroom first." He went to get some clothes from the closet and entered the bathroom.

Sungjong sat on the bed.

There wasn't really that much memorable memories between him and Woohyun inside this room. Well, except for that one time, when their kiss turned more passionate and they almost did 'it'. Almost, because Woohyun stopped before things get more heated. He said he really wanted to do it with Sungjong, but only after they get married. He said he wants their first time to be special.

Blood rushed into Sungjong's cheeks as he remembered the incident. He shook his head to remove the thought from his mind as Myungsoo came out of the bathroom. He was wearing Woohyun's matching pajamas which fit him well.

Sungjong didn't want to wear Woohyun's clothes because it isn't his property but he's starting to feel really uncomfortable with the clothes he's currently wearing and he knows he wouldn't be able to sleep wearing them so he had no choice but to find some of Woohyun's smaller clothes.

When he came out of the bathroom, Myungsoo was already sleeping on the bed. At least that's what Sungjong thinks, since Myungsoo's back was the one facing him.

He went to the light switch near the door to turn off the light, but before he could turn it off, Myungsoo stopped him and said "Wait! please don't turn off the lights, I can't sleep without them."

Sungjong frowned. He can't sleep with the lights on. So he told Myungsoo "Can we at least turn the main lights off and just turn the lamp beside you?"

It looked like Myungsoo wanted to say 'no', but he agreed anyway.

 

\--

 

It's been an hour since Sungjong closed his eyes, but he still couldn't sleep. Maybe it's because it was Woohyun's bed, or maybe because of the fact that he is sharing the bed with someone. A couple minutes more and Sungjong decided to open his eyes and get up. He didn't notice that Myungsoo wasn't on the bed until he spoke.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Sungjong was a bit startled, but he gave a nod.

Myungsoo was seated on Woohyun's study table. He was scanning the books but he doesn't seem to be reading it. He couldn't sleep as well.

He stopped scanning the books and decided to talk to Sungjong.

"I'm sorry about earlier." He started.

"For what?" Sungjong asked.

"For staring."

When it looked like Sungjong wouldn't respond, Myungsoo continued, "I know I probably freaked you out when we were at the café, but I swear I don't have ill intentions towards you. I just... you're just really pretty."

Instead of getting pissed, Sungjong laughed with the last thing Myungsoo said. It wasn't the first time he heard someone comment on his beauty. In fact, Woohyun always raved about his androgynous looks.

He seemed to relax and began to feel more comfortable around the elder. When it seemed like the invisible barriers between them was broken, and neither of them looked like they would sleep anytime soon, Myungsoo started sharing about his life.

 

Sungjong learned that Myungsoo and Woohyun are very much different. Woohyun was a sociable individual, he liked to be around a lot of people and travel to places he's never been to. He was carefree and he loved taking risks. He enjoyed going on adventures and he reasons that a person only lives once, that's why he's living his life to the fullest.

Myungsoo, on the other hand, admitted that he mostly kept to himself and loves staying at home. His own interpretation of the phrase 'you only live once' is the complete opposite of Woohyun's. He believes that a person should not do things that could endanger themselves. Life, for him, is too precious to take risks. Doing things, which you are uncertain as to the outcome could lead to failure and regrets. He likes playing things safe.

However, Sungjong also discovered that Myungsoo have some similarities with Woohyun.

For one, they have the same kind of smile, a smile that looks so blissful it makes you forget whatever problems you have at the moment. They are also not afraid to express their love for their family. For Woohyun, it was his mother, and for Myungsoo, it's his brother, Sungkyu. Sungjong have never heard someone talk about their sibling with so much enthusiasm and pride as Myungsoo. His brother must be very special.

 

Sungjong also shared about his life. Mostly during the time he and Woohun were together and how he was, after his boyfriend's death.

He thought he would cry. He always gets emotional talking about his late lover.

Surprisingly, he didn't. He actually felt more relieved, like a heavy burden was suddenly lifted and he could finally breathe again.

 

The two spent much of the night talking and didn't really get any sleep. They figured they would just sleep in their own homes.

 

It was about 5 in the morning when they heard a door open outside the room and light footsteps going down the stairs. Mrs. Nam had gotten up early.

They decided to come down and have some coffee or hot chocolate.

 

Mrs. Nam asked them if they had slept comfortably and they both said they slept well.

 

When the sun's bright rays, peaked through the curtains, Sungjong decided its okay to go home.

Sungjong had offered Myungsoo a ride home which the older gladly accepted.

The ride to Myungsoo's house was silent, but this time it was a comfortable one.

 

They arrived in what Sungyeol had described as a mansion fit for a prince. Sungjong thought Sungyeol was exaggerating when he described the Kim's house, but now that he saw it for himself, he could only agree with Sungyeol.

"Thanks for the ride. Uhmm.. Would you like to come inside?" Myungsoo snapped Sungjong from his daze.

"Oh. Uhmm. Maybe next time."

"Okay. I hope we could see each other again next time."

 

\---

 

In just a few months, Myungsoo and Sungjong became close friends. After Sungyeol announced he had a girlfriend, they barely see him anymore. But he always make sure to keep in touch with them.

Myungsoo became more outgoing and Sungjong had gone back to his former self. He regained his cheerful, fun-loving attitude.

They also invite Mrs. Nam sometimes and update her about their lives.

 

 

It was one specific day, when they visited Mrs. Nam's house together, and she said she was really happy for the both of them, having finally found the happiness they deserve in each other, that they realized how much positive change they have brought towards each other. They have changed for the better.

They both knew they have developed feelings for each other during the time they were together.

The only thing was that, they haven't really acted out on those feelings and chose to remain friends.

 

 

It was one Valentine's Day, when Myungsoo finally proposed to Sungjong, saying that he knew from the moment he met him that he is going to be the one he wants to spend the rest of his life with, to which Sungjong cried. Like, seriously cried, he found it hard to breathe. It took him a while to calm down, and he was still sobbing when he hugged Myungsoo real tight and kissed him on the lips before he finally said 'yes'.

\--

 

When they told Mrs. Nam about their engagement, she was ecstatic, she even told them that Woohyun would be really happy for them as well. She said she always knew they would end up together.

 

\---

 

A day after their marriage, they went to vist Woohyun's grave.

They brought him a bouquet of red carnations and deep pink roses, symbolizing their deep appreciation and gratitude.

It may have been in two different kinds of situations, but he had helped them both.

He had made a difference in their lives that they will forever be thankful for.

 

It was all thanks to the heart that brought them together.

 

 

Fin.


End file.
